


It's all in the Sigh.

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Der,” Stiles voice pulls Derek back from his thoughts, “You with me?”</p><p> Derek searches Stiles face, open and unsure about everything. Confused and totally ready to be unstable for anything; pale skin, dark moles that line his face and his cupid bow lips. Derek watches as Stiles’ eyes search his face to see what he hopes, is surety. Surety in what he is, what he loves, and who he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in the Sigh.

              Derek doesn’t understand.

 

              Well he usually does, Okay, he’s lying. But he’ll be damned if he let anyone know that. Derek doesn’t get what he’s done to deserve what he has.

 

             “Totally, Derek’s been a totally grump these past few days, but he’ll get over it. Yeah, we miss you too Cora. The loft is always here and so are we. We’ll see you soon.” Stiles says, he hangs up the phone and heads back into the living room where Derek has been sitting quietly watching a muted TV. Cora’s been in New York for almost six months and Derek can’t say he doesn’t miss her, because that’s all he does.

 

             “I’m not a grump.” Derek says as Stiles takes his place curled up on Derek’s side. All Stiles does is sigh, a loud almost relaxed sigh, but something about it bother’s Derek.

 

             Stiles, Derek notes, has been sighing like that since their small wedding. Derek notices it every time Stiles sits next to him, or lays next, in general, whenever Stiles is around Derek (Expect when there fighting off supernatural creatures) he gives off this long, loud sigh.

 

             At first Derek doesn’t notice it, he just thinks Stiles’ day has worn him out, but then it started to happen more often than not.

 

              Allison was over with Scott and their child Emily a week ago(They never leave most of the time, there here form morning till dusk.). Stiles had Emily in his arms, he was cooing at her repeating selfish nothings as Allison naps in their guest bedroom. Scott went out for a run, god knows how long that will take. And Since Stiles nominated Derek and himself to be the God parents, here they are.

 

             “My mother would teach me different titles for family members in different languages.” Stiles says as he smiles at Emily from her jumper, “ _Nino,_ is the Spanish version of God parents. My favorite word, that and _Mi Amor_.” Derek chuckled at Stiles’ lack of accent when it came to talking in Spanish. He’s laying on the floor, staring up at Em, making faces she’d respond too by jumping and kicking with laughter.

 

               Derek then heard it, _The sigh_ , he’s come to calling it that (That’s just how often he hears it.) Derek then thinks there’s something sad and lonely to it, Stiles only sighs like that when he’s around Derek or when he’s alone and Doesn’t think Derek is around.

 

                He watches as Stiles tickles Em’s feet, he tries to figure it out, but he can only place that sigh as something broken. Stiles doesn’t talk about his mother often, but when he does, he sighs just like that.

 

                Em is gurgling with laughter when Stiles tries to get up and ends up kicking his shin into the coffee table, “God Damn it- Em, don’t repeat that. Because I will deny it until you turn the end of time.” Stiles rubs his shin and stands up shortly after. He stretches and Derek let’s his eyes trail over Stiles’ lanky body, Yeah, Stiles has filled out over the years, but Derek remains the buff of their relationship.

 

               (As said by Stiles. “Seriously, it’s like I’ve accept my gayness as well as you have obviously not. Thus you are a towering, broody wall of pure muscle. And people will think that you’re compensating, and I will have you know that you are _defiantly not._ ”)

 

              “Der,” Stiles voice pulls Derek back from his thoughts, “You with me?”

 

               Derek searches Stiles face, open and unsure about everything. Confused and totally ready to be unstable for anything; pale skin, dark moles that line his face and his cupid bow lips. Derek watches as Stiles’ eyes search his face to see what he hopes, is surety. Surety in what he is, what he loves, and _who_ he loves.

 

                “Love you too, big guy.” Stiles smiles this huge lop-sided smile. As he walks away into the kitchen, there it is _the sigh_. Derek wants to ask, wants to know what the meaning of that sigh is. But he can’t bring himself to ask. So he doesn’t.

 

                  A week later, Derek is almost had enough of hearing it and not figuring it out. It’s Saturday and Erica has asked Stiles to join her at her doctor’s appointment because Boyd was busy with running his contracting firm to go. So Derek’s alone in the loft with his thoughts, where he so desperately wishes the Sheriff would call him in for work.

 

                  Almost an hour in he ends up calling Scott “ _Yo_.” Scott answers and sometimes Derek believes the bite has enabled him to grow up.

 

                  “Scott I nee-”

 

                  “ _Yo, Derek. I thought it was Stiles_.” Scott laughs, almost sounding relieved. Which leads Derek into another thought; Stiles has been calling Scott a lot more lately, why?

 

                  “Uh, Yeah. I need your help.” Derek regrets asking as soon as it’s too late.

 

                  “ _Hah-ah! I knew you’d need me eventually! I will bask in this moment forever._ ” Scott shouts almost way too loudly.

 

                  “I will hang up.”

 

                 “ _Don’t be a dick._ ” Scott says some humor still in his tone, “ _What can I do for you, Mister Hale?_ ”Scott says a little too formally for Derek’s taste, that’s when Derek looks at the time and see’s that Scott’s at work.

 

                “Why the hell do you answer you phone when you’re working?” Derek accuses, Deaton may be understanding, but there’s only so much the man will take.

 

                “ _Oh you see, I have this special ringtone set for you and it’s totally awesome by the way so I was in the back and I-_ ”

 

                 “Focus.”

 

                 “ _Right, Uh, Lunch break?_ ” Scott answers, almost like he wants it to be a good enough excuse for both Derek and himself. “ _What’d you need help with?_ ”

 

                  Derek takes a deep breath, “Understanding Stiles.”

 

                 “ _Oh._ ” Is all he gets in return, it’s quiet for a few moments then he hears Scott take a breath “ _What he do this time?_ ”

 

                 “He didn’t, well, its more like I noticed it.”

 

                 “ _The thing with the pillows or the Doritos?_ ”

 

                 “What? No, Stiles is doing this _sighing_ thing.”

 

                  Scott is quiet for a moment, then mumbles something along the lines of, _I should have never talked about Allison so much in high school,_ Then does his own exasperated sigh “ _Is it this really long sigh that makes you feel sad about hearing it?_ ” Scott asks like he knows, like _knows_ what Derek is referring too.

 

                  And of course Scott would know, he’s been Stiles best friend since they were kids, “Yeah.” Derek answers.

 

                  “ _And he usually does it when he’s next to you or when he’s having one of those perfect movie picture moments, OR after he talks about his mom.”_

                  “Yes.” Derek answers. This was getting creepy, Derek knew Scott and Stiles were inseparable but sometimes too close is _too close._

 

                   “ _It means he’s happy._ ”

 

                  That almost stops Derek’s heart, almost makes him drop the phone, almost kills him where he stands. Everything that Derek thought was happening, everything that sweet sigh could mean, could just be so simple and could kill him. He’s here thinking he’s done something horrible and Stiles is stuck with him. Here he was talking to Scott because he refused to talk to his _husband_ about what was going on. And really, all it meant was . . . he’s _happy._

 

                  “ _Derek?_ ” Scott calls.

 

                  “Thanks.” Derek says gruffly and hangs up. Derek waits for Stiles to come home, and when Stiles does, Derek stares at him for the living room where he stands, stares at him so much that Stiles looks back at him warily and says, “Dude, you alright? Did you piss off a witch and go feral again? Because I could only put up with your horny werewolf ass for so long until I thought you were going to liter-”

 

                  “I _love_ you.” Derek says. Stiles stops then narrows his eyes, “I love you too?” Stiles replies unsure with a comedic expression working on his face, something between wanting to smile and just being confused.

 

                   “Stiles, _I love you._ ” Derek feels like his being ripped from the inside, because _I love you_ doesn’t even cover what he feels for Stiles what he knows Stiles can feel as well. Stiles expression then changes to something of confused worry, “What’s wrong Derek?” he asks as he tosses his that stupid red jacket aside and makes his way to Derek.

 

                   “ _I love you._ ” Derek repeats. Stiles huffs with a side smile then takes Derek in his arms warping their way around Derek’s torso, “I get that, and I love you too. But that does not excuse you from explain what you did. I will forgive you if you burned diner at the small price of taking me out and flaunting me around. But if it was something as big as pissing off a wit-”

 

 

                Derek kisses Stiles, because he just wants too. Because he can, because he doesn’t need to hide the fact that he loves this talkative blanket hogger; he pulls away, slowly, letting their lips linger and ghost each other. “Stop it.” Stiles whispers, “You think so much that it gives me a headache.” Stiles laughs soft and quiet, almost private.

 

                  He then sighs, a long loud sigh, one Derek will always want to hear, one that he now understands, one that he find himself returning.

 

                 “You’re an idiot.” Derek says and ghosts his lips down Stiles’ cheek to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. “I’m not the one confessing love like it’s the end of the world.” Stiles chuckles and runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

 

                  Derek has his peace, his soul, his partner. “Let’s think about kids.” Stiles whispers.


End file.
